This project has focussed on the analysis of amino acid and nucleic acid sequence data as it pertains to molecular biology and molecular evolution. Continuing areas of interest include: i) The analysis of the constraints on protein coding regions other than the amino acid sequence. Experimental results in prokaryotes are beginning to confirm our earlier theoretical evidence of a context effect on synonymous codon choice. ii) The development of computational tools for molecular biologists, in particular rapid methods of similarity analysis for protein or nucleic acid data bank searches. Our programs for similarity searches are now used throughout the country and have led to useful observations for molecular biologists. iii) The analysis of the relationship of amino acid sequence to protein structure and function. In addition, efforts are continuing on informing molecular biologists of the computational tools available for sequence analysis.